Assassin Love
by IrishSpirit
Summary: Bells meets Liam, a young new student from  Ireland. What she doesn't know? his family has been in the brother hood since 1911, and Bella's Boyfriend is a Templar! What happens when these two collide and fight? Read And find out who'll come out Victorious
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Twilight nor Assassin's Creed (although all three AC's are amazing games) nor any of the characters, but I will have a few of my own characters be in my story. Enjoy!**

**-IrishSpirit.**

* * *

_**LPOV…**_

"Forks**… **Of all places from me to be attending collage and be close to the family, it had to be here…**" **

Rain was falling very heavily from the darkened grey sky, as I ran into the library from the outside of the parking lot.I sought refuge from the rain under the roof of the library and shook off the water still on my umbrella and folded it up**. **I went to the nearest table, threw my book bag on top of it and pulled out my notebook then my laptop and turned it on**.**

"Fucking bitch…."

"Excuse me?"

I turned to be stunned by the very sound of her voice, it sounded like the worlds finest guitar being strummed by Santana. She had long flowing light brown hair, Chocolate colored eyes, and a beautiful face. Although she might've been pissed at me considering what I just said.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Who are you calling a fucking bitch?" She had said in a tone of rage. Oh yeah, she was really pissed. Although she looked incredibly cute when she was mad. Now I had to figure out a way to tell her I wasn't talking about her but about my teacher.

"Oh. Oh no! not-not you" I said with a chuckle "I was talking about my-" "SHHHH!" oh that's right library. I proceeded to whisper continuing where I left off. "I was talking about my teacher Mrs. Jensen, she gave me detention for bring five minutes late for class. "

She looked at me relived. "Oh I know she can be a massive pain in the ass." I looked back at her confused. "Wait she's your teacher too?" *She smiled slightly, looking back down at her laptop. "Sadly yeas I do. This one time she made the class do a thirty-five page essay, on the concept of love, because it was her and her husbands anniversary."

I smiled back at her saying. "Ah yes I remember that… I think she's a little egotistical as well" I pulled up a paper I had been working on since detention-bitch-praying I would be finished in a couple of hours. Then I felt a soft touch on my left hand and looked at it seeing it was her hand holding mine. I tried my best to keep my face from flustering and looked at her as she gestured her hand to come closer to her. I leaned in and she cupped her hand around my ear and whispered.

"You may be right about that, but don't let her get to you."

I smirked and looked at her smiling. I wanted to wrap my fingers around her hands so badly, but I barely knew her. _"__**Maybe I could play my cards a little better**__" _

"well I feel sorry for her husband for being married to her for so long, that fucker deserves a platinum medal, Jesus. "

We both found it very hard to control our laughter. She had such an adorable giggle, it went perfectly with her silk voice. I took my window of opportunity and gently wrapped my fingers around her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm Liam… I just transferred from Ireland."

"Oooh so you're the new guy everyone's talking about."

"Everyone? I didn't know I was that popular around here."

She smiled and looked at me, with that Angelic voice she possessed she said.

"I'm Bella Swan. And your notebook is on mine…"

I looked down embarrassed to not even notice from my anger and laughter that I had put my stuff on top of hers.

"Crap I'm so sorry I didn't notice." I quickly moved my stuff off of hers.

She giggled as I put my stuff on my book bag. I pulled out my iPod and put my favorite Three Days Grace song on. About thirty seconds into the song she was tapping on my shoulder to get my attention. I glanced over at her and paused my song, pulling out my ear phones.

"Is it too loud?" I asked her kindly.

"You're not sharing…"

"Pardon?… "

"You're… not… sharing…" She said slower to try and get me to understand her better.

I smiled and handed an ear phone. "Don't you think you should've mention you were a fan of Three Days Grace?…"

She leaned in and whispered. "You never asked me…." She said as he gently took the ear phone.

I blushed and pressed play, and we listened to the last minute of the song before we entered a long discussion about music, and who our interests were. About four full hours passed before I asked her.

"Well Ms. Swan may I buy you a cup of coffee?" She smiled and told me.

"Absolutely Liam."

Pleased from the answer, I packed up my things and stood up. "Shall we miss?"

She smiled and stood up, walking with me over to the door. I held the door open for her and let exit first, then unfolded my umbrella and held it up above us.

"I'm right here in the front" I lead her to my car and opened the door to the passenger side to get her out of the rain as fast as I could. I then ran around to the driver side and opened my door to enter my car. I turned it on and drove to the nearest café.

" I hope you like this place"

"I love this Café, this is where I met my boyfriend."

Wow…. Wasn't expecting that….

I got out of the car and opened up my umbrella and ran to her side to let her out making sure she stayed dry the whole time.

After a few minute of waiting for our drinks and finding a table to sit at we started talking again. I was beginning to wonder who her boyfriend was.

"So tell me about this Boyfriend of yours… he got a name?"

"His name is Jack, Jack Tellar."

It sounded familiar… Like someone I might've ran into before. I decided to blow it off and come back to it later.

"He sounds nice, how long you guys been together?"

"Two years next Monday."

"Wow… Long Term huh?"

"Yeah, He's really great, He treats me right." Starting to grow jealous of this Jack I decided to change subjects.

"That's nice… So how long have you been in Forks?.

"Since Junior year of high school."

Wow. How did she live here for that long? I mean six years is a long time to live in a two with almost really nothing do.

"Really? Well what about your parent haven't they thought about moving somewhere where there's more sunshine?"

She looked down biting her lower lip a bit, hold her cup with both hands. I guess that wasn't the best question. "Well my mom and dad have been divorced since I was little, and my mom moved down to Jacksonville with her husband Phil, and I came to live with my dad since then…"

I held her hand gently in mine and looked at her caringly. "Bella…" She looked up at me still biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry if I asked you a personal question liked that… I didn't know…" She smiled at me barely and said.

"It's alright…"

Before I could ask the next question a guy grabbed her and tilted her back in her chair kissed her. She squealed for a split second before her hand fell on the back of his head. I looked at her a little confused and surprised. The man leaned her chair back down and she looked up at him as he made his way to the chair next to her to sit.

"Jack, you ass you scared the hell out of me!" She said with a smile, while she followed his movements in the chair next to her.

"But it was a great kiss though." He said with an arrogant tone upon his breath. I don't know but he seemed so… familiar, like someone from the past…

"Ah, so you're the infamous Jack, Bell's been telling me about. It's nice to meet you man." I extended my hand out to shake but he just glared at me. I looked into his eyes and my Eagle Vision was starting to act up. "Something wrong man?"

"I don't like other guys talking to my girl." he said with an aggressive tone now.

"Jack be nice." Bella said to him, holding his hand to calm him.

I held my head acting like I had a headache. It was coming back to me. Jack Tellar. Jack The Templar. Someone I ran into back in Ireland. He disappeared a few years ago, I thought he finally ran off with his tail between his legs. Guess I was only half right about that… Now that he's seen me what was going to happen next? We pick up where we left off and try to take each other out?

"Ah… Ow…" I said holding my head and my eye. I squeezed my eyes shut and stood up.

"Liam what's wrong? Are you alright?" Bella said with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine just a headache… I better be getting home, I'll catch you tomorrow Bella." I started to walk away, when she called out to me. "Liam Wait…" I turned to her writing something down and handing it too me. "Call me later to let me know if you're alright, okay?" I took the paper from her hand not making eye contact saying. "I will…" "Don't lie to me mister. I expect a call from you tonight." I smiled at her, trying not to open my eyes so I could get one last glimpse at her beauty. "I promise Bella, I promise." "Good, now go home and get better." "I will if you let me leave." I said chuckling as I made my way to the door.

I got in my car and opened my eyes. My eagle vision was going crazy like I was meant to see something… I looked over at Bell and Jack and Jack was glowing red from my eagle vision. "I knew it… the Same Jack… You son of a bitch…." I flipped open my phone and called my buddy Ice.

"Hello?"

"Ice… We Got a problem…."

"What is it Liam? You sound pissed."

"Jack's here…"

"You sure it's the same one?"

"My E.V. was going crazy and checked him out…. He's glowing red…"

"Get Home now…"

* * *

_BPOV…_

Liam was acting strange after he met Jack. Like they had some kind of rivalry, but it couldn't b that since they _just_ met three minuets ago.

"Why do you have to act like an asshole to every guy I try to be friends with?" I asked Jack with a touch of annoyance on my breath.

"Cuz I just don't like you talking to other guys that I think can be a threat." He said smiling trying to be a smartass on purpose. "So my Best Friend Jake is a threat? He made sure I was fine when I was stuck in the woods lost for hours."

"Yeah well…" "You can't think of anything can you?" "No…" I laughed as Jack tried to come up with any kind of excuse to try and keep me from making any new MALE friends. I was worried about Liam however, it looked like he was in really bad pain. "Maybe I should go see if he's okay." Jack looked at me stunned. "Who? That new guy who just left? Why should you go see if he's okay, he's not your responsibility." "He is my friend Jack, and I'm going to call him and make sure he's okay." "Bella don't you do that." I looked back him very confused wondering why he didn't want me to talk to him. I mean he's been like this before in the past but he was dead serious when he said that. "What's the big problem?" "I just don't trust him." I sighed and grabbed my purse and looked at him. "You know what Jack you need to let me do what I want sometimes and stop trying to control who I want to talk to." I started to walk away and dial Liam before it donned on me. "_shit… I don't even have his number…" _still mad at Jack I walked out to the outside of the café when my phone went off. I looked at it and saw I had a new text message, and opened the text and read, _Hey it's Liam, I forgot to give you my number so I wanted to text you. _I saved the number and called him.

"Hey Bella."

"Liam, you sound better."

I'm not feeling as fuzzy as I was before but it's still kind of hurting."

"Well,, that's good…. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Can I come over?.. I know it sounds a little weird considering we just met, I got nothing planned and I don't know if you're free or feeling well enough-"

"That's sounds great!, come on over, I live four miles west of the campus." I smiled, that he said yes, wanting to hang out while he wasn't feeling good but to just have fun. He's so nice.

"I'll be over in a few minutes then. See you soon Liam."

"I'll be waiting…"

"Bye." I hung up and caught a bus and took it to house. I rode the bus for about twenty minutes since we had to make a couple more stop to let people on and off. When I got to his house I walked up to his house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and smiled at me. I thought to myself. _Damn you've got a great smile…_ I had to stop thinking so many things about him since I was in a relationship with Jack.

"Please come in Bella." He gestured his arm into his house holding the door open. I looked at him and smirked. "You know you're very well mannered and old fashion right?" I said as I walked in and heard him close the door. "So I've been told, that is how I was raised though." I looked around his house that was sparkling clean and have very nice décor. "Wow… nice place." "Thank you, I try to keep it clean and organized."

"Yo who's here man!" A voice called out from another room. I looked at him and asked. "You already have someone over?" "No it's just one of my roommates." A man walked in from the back of the apartment and looked at me with his mouth open. Liam looked at the man and said. "Jason… it's impolite to stare with your mouth gaping open dude." The man closed his mouth and stuck his hand out to shake. "Sorry Miss I'm Jason. It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand and shook it. "I'm Bella it's nice to meet you too Jason."

* * *

**Me: Oh Yeah I'm in my own Story!**

**Jason: Why didn't you tell me you were inviting an Angel over to our place? **

**Me: Cuz you would'nt have left her alone, besides Bella's my friend.**

**Jason: Speaking of which, where is she?**

**Me: She went to go get a drink she'll be back by the next chapter.**

**Jason: Well in the mean time, Review this chapter and let us know whta you think of it!**

**Me: That was my line Jackass... **

**Jason: Too late! *laughs***

**Me: What are you guys waiting for? go on review I would really like to know what you think of my chapter. I'll be updating it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay if you read the first chapter and you saw some words missing some letters, or sentences missing like a whole three-lettered-word I apologize. I write these crossovers' very late at night and I sometimes miss a word or two and I type really fast that sometimes my computer doesn't catch them. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Me: okay and we are back with chapter two! Hey Jason is Bella back yet?**

**Bella: I'm right here **

**Me: Ah Bella glad you came back in time, would you like to lead our readers into Chapter Two?**

**Bella: Sure! **

**Jason: Why can't I do it? **

**Me: Cuz you're going to be doing that next chapter…**

**Jason: okay**

**Bella: Ladies and Gentleman Readers! Enjoy Chapter Two!**

* * *

_BPOV…_

I looked around Liams place seeing a plethora of swords in cases, hanging on the wall, in sheaths. There were Daggers, three and a half to four feet swords. They seemed so old and still had use in them. I was so interested in one dagger that was so clean the steel seemed white, it had a wine red colored cloth wrapped around the handle.

"I didn't know you collected swords?"

"Huh? Yeah it's a bit of a hobby." He said looking at me throwing half a smirk. "You like that Dagger I see…"

I looked t it again in amazement thinking it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. "It's very beautiful…." I looked at it again seeing it had tiny emeralds in the handles side posts. I averted my attention back to Liam. "Are those real Emeralds?…" "Yes, they're very real, and very old, and worth a LOT of money…" Real Emeralds… I've never seen real ones and I've always wanted to see ones my whole life. "How much would you sell it for?" I asked him in curiosity. The blade it from 1647 so just the blade is worth one-hundred-and-sixty-seven-thousand dollars." I turned to him in shock. "What! How much are the jewels worth?" I shut his eyes tight then peeked one open sighing.

"Uhhh, each one is worth about…. Ninety-Seven-Thousand each… give or take a couple grand…" I looked at him confused. "If it's worth so much how come you haven't sold it then?" I asked. He turned his head away trying not to tear up. Uh-Oh I think I asked something I shouldn't have. "Liam? Liam what wrong?" I asked worriedly walking over to him hold his cheek in my hand softly.

"That's… the only thing he has left from his parents…" Jason forced out of his throat words of which he never wish he had to say again. I felt my stomach clench as I looked at him, watching a single tear fall off his eye and on to my hand. "His family too Ice and I into their family and made feel like one of them…" "Ice?" I asked in wonder. "He's our other roommate, we're all like brothers. We always have each others back... No matter the situation." He looked at us and walked out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone for a little bit…"

Liam started to cry slightly harder in my hand. That's when I lead him to the couch and sat him down holding him closely. "Shh… it's okay… let it out…" I never knew someone could cry this hard. He really must've loved them. I lifted his head up and wiped his tears away. "Here come with me to my place, my roommate can help you get past all that sorrow and pain in a heartbeat." He nodded and tried to get himself together before we got in his car and drove to my apartment. We arrived at my place and I lead the way to my front door, then turned back to him and told him. "Oh one thing about my roommates. One is a bit of a hugger, so don't be weirded out when she does. And the other one is a bit harsh, like she's nice but she can be mean and protective. "

He Nodded and I opened my door and before I could say one syllable. My roommate Alice jumped out of nowhere and hugged me. "BELLA! Where have you been I was worried about you!" I choked when Alice got a hold of my neck and squeezed it. "Alice I'm fine!" I said with a chuckle. "Alice this is Liam." She looked at him with a huge smile upon her face and gripped his neck tightly too hugging him. "Hello Liam! It's nice to meet you. I'm Alice."

* * *

_LPOV…_

I was surprised by the small Pixie like girl who had just tried to choke me when she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly back. "Nice to meet you too Alice." She looked at me and asked. "what's wrong? You look like you've been crying about something." I was stunned that she knew I had been crying considering I had stopped and gathered myself about five minutes before I had walked up with Bella. "Well Alice I had been crying over something that had happened a while ago." At that moment another girl had walked into the room with long blonde hair . She looked like she belonged in some kind of swim suit commercial. Yet she had this look on her face as if she instantly didn't like me. "Who's this?" Alice looked behind her and said in a happy tone. "Rosalie this is Liam, this is Bellas friend."

She stared at me with intensity in her eyes as if she just didn't like anything about me. Maybe it was the comment I made. "How come you're all pale? I don't wanna sound mean or anything, but I just noticed you all don't have any tan to you?" She Glared back at Bella and asked her. "Why is he here?…" Bella looked at her and said sternly. "Because he needed some help with a problem he has." "What drug is it?"

I looked at her surprised to think I was using drugs.

"Whoa! Hold on I'm not using drugs!"

"Car Problem?"

"No."

"Homework?"

"Nope."

"Then there isn't any reason for you to be here, you can leave now." She said with such hostility on her tongue. Bella looked at her and yelled. "ROSALIE! Don't be rude to him like that!" "Bella he has to leave! Now!" I just glared at her and walked towards the door. I paused at the door and turned around and looked her to say. "It's fine Bella, I know why she wants me to leave." I turned the door's knob and walked out of the apartment in a haste. As I proceeded down the hallway I heard them yelling at each other. _"__**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO RUDE TO HIM ROSALIE?**_"What could I have done to cause such a fiery argument between the three girls?

Maybe it was my Pale Comment I made about them… I pulled out my phone and texted Bella telling her I was sorry if I offended her and her roommates with my pale remark. I made it to my car when I heard the foot steps of Bella running up to me trying to catch me before I left. "LIAM! Wait up a second!" She caught up to me trying to catch her breathe. "How… How can you Move so fast… In such a short amount of time?…" She kept huffing as I answered. "I'm just naturally fast I guess?" I said laughing.

"slow down next time damn it… I can hardly breath" I placed my hand on the back of her neck and gently pushed on the bottom of her skull and then pressed my thumb on the back of her spin. She gasped and looked at me. "What the hell was that?" "I just relaxed your lungs and made it easier for you to reclaim the breathe you lost chasing after me." She looked at me stunned. "How do you know how to do that?" "It's an old Family secret. What did you need?"

"I wanted to say sorry for how my roommate acted, she can be a real bitch some… most of the time."

"That's fine, my other roommate acts just like her so it's no skin off my nose" I said chuckling. "Oh really? How so?" I tried not to grin at the fact that she wanted me to detail what I meant. Though I couldn't really put it into a detailed sentence I simply answered. "Picture Rosalie as a man…" She burst out laughing at the image in her head of that ever being real. I laughed along with her explaining that it wasn't bullshit, my roommate Ice was really like the male version of her roommate Rosalie.

"I have to see this for myself, I just don't believe it"

"your more than welcome to came back to my place to see him for yourself"

"I'll take you up on that."

We hopped into my car and drove back to my place laughing about how she was afraid to see I was right about the accusations towards Ice. "I have a question about him." "What would that be?" She re-positioned herself in her seat to look at me. "Does he have… a girlfriend?" I looked at her with curiosity on my face. "No. Why?" "Well… he sounds' like someone who Rosalie would like…" She wasn't serious about trying to hook Rose up with Ice was she? "Maybe we'll find out sometime when she comes to like me a little bit better." I said with a smile on my face.

We pulled up to the apartment and walked up to the door opening it to see Ice and Jason sitting on the couch playing Black Ops, Halo: Reach, and Homefront on our 360. "Is that all you guys ever play? I mean we have like four-teen other games." Ice turned his head slightly but still had his attention to the TV. "I've been on a binge these last few days, I don't even know why." "Ice, this is Bella." The game Ended right as I said that. He stood up and shook her hand like a gentleman and introduced himself to her. "Nice to meet you Bella." "Nice to meet you too Ice. I have a question for you."

"Why is my name Ice? Because I love the cold, I grew up in the cold, and I have very cold skin."

Baffled by his answer, all Bella could work out of her mouth were the words. "I guess it's a common question."

"Actually it's not but you would think it is." He said. I looked at him saying. "Oh dude, She's got a friend who's single and looking." "LIAM!" She said with embarrassment. "what? You were thinking about trying to hook them up in the car?" Ice looked at me and her and said. "I'd love to take her out sometime" "Fair warning dude, she's just like you only she has breasts and a vagina." "LIAM!" "She sounds interesting, tell her I can take her out on Saturday around seven o' clock."

Bella, just stared at me with her mouth open. "I can't believe you just told him that, you were going to do that anyway right? I just saved you some time." I said with a smile. She just stared at me for a little bit. Jason glanced at us and tapped Ice on his shoulder. "We'll leave you two alone… again…" They made their way out of the room and left us in the living room to be by ourselves. I looked at her as if she was going to hit me considering what I just did. What happened next I couldn't believe…

* * *

**Jason: Aww what happened next? **

**Me: Can't tell you till next chapter, you'll just have to wait.**

**Bella: Trust me Jason, you'll be glad you waited till next chapter…**

**Jason: Does she inflict any kind of physical pain on you at all?**

**Me: Maybe… just wait till next Chapter… **

**Jason: Fine… **

**Bella: In the mean time, review this chapter and let us know what you thought about it. **

**Me: Why is everyone stealing my line? **

**Bella: Cuz it's fun ^^**

**Me: Of course it is… **

**Jason: what are you guys doing? Go get to reviewing this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm am soo sorry everyone. I haven't updated in a while because I started getting less hours at work and I was fighting to get more hours. So for making you guys wait SO LONG. I'm going to put a new chapter up once a day for the next 7 days.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters or any of Assassins Creed or their Characters.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Me: Okay and we are back.**

**Jason: About time! I've been dying to see what kind of pain Bella put on you.**

**Me: Anybody every tell you, you can be a jackass?**

**Jason: My mommy ^^**

**Bella: Oh my god, Jason stop being a smart-ass and shut up**

**Me: thank you Bella. Jason please lead the readers into the new chapter.**

**Jason: Here's Chapter 3 everyone! **

* * *

_BPOV…_

"I can't Believe you just told him that…"

"What? you were going to do that anyway right? I just saved you some time."

I felt like hitting him on the shoulder for doing that. For some reason I couldn't come to my senses to do anything like that to Liam…. I… I just…. Why can't I stop feeling weird around him? What's wrong with me?… I couldn't. No! I just met him, I barely know anything about him. But yet I feel like I know so much… I can't fight it, I'm getting so emotionally weak from this man.

"Bella… Bella?… Bella? Wake up sweetheart… Wake up angel…"

I peeled open my eyes slowly to see Liam sitting next to me. I really wouldn't be surprised about this considering how kind and caring he is. If I hadn't woken to him be sitting on _**MY**_ Couch, in _**MY**_ apartment, with _**HIS **_roommates chatting it up with _**MY **_Roommates. Rosalie was actually having a NICE Conversation.

"Where are we?" I asked in confusion looking around to make sure we were in my place. "I had this weird dream that I was at your place and you were telling Ice about Rosalie and him taking her on-" "A date… Ice and I are going out Friday night at seven o' clock" I looked shocked at Rosalie to be even uttering those words. Before I could even double check on what the hell Rosalie even said was true, I heard Alice giggling uncontrollably from the kitchen with adding in a mans voice into her giggling. I heard her whispering loudly.

"Jason! You dog knock it off! I'm ticklish there!"

"Well then you shouldn't have told me where not to tickle you then girly"

"We're going to wake Bella up! Stop it damn it!" She kept giggling. I sat up even more confused than before. "Too Late?" Alice peeked her head around the corner to smile at me still trying to fight back the giggles. "Be-Bella! You're awake! *giggles*" I saw her swat the guy in the kitchen. "Is that you Jason?" I asked as I sat straight up Jason had peeked his head out holding Alice by her waist close to him. "Yes. You should've told me you had an Amazingly beautiful roommate Bella" He said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Jason! Behave yourself young man! They're right here."

"And?"

I took my balance on Liam's shoulder holding my head. I winced to the fact that it felt as if my head was used and a ramming rod to break down someone's door. I blushed looking at the left side of my waist, seeing that Liam had placed his hand there to help me prop myself onto his chest. His strong- Damn it! Stop thinking like that!.

"Owwie…"

"What's wrong Bella?"

"My head is throbbing… why are we here? How did we get here?"

Liam Smiled at me and told me. "Well after Ice and Jason left the room you jumped on top of me and pinned me to my couch and had your way with me." I smiled and laughed. "Liam you're such a smart ass…" I then heard the room get completely quiet and Jason and Ice were averting their eyes every time I glanced at them… Oh. My. God!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Everyone started laughing as I rubbed my head from the blood rushing to it from the fear that I might've cheated on my boyfriend with a man I think I'm falling in love with. I rubbed my head shutting my eyes tightly. "ow ow ow. Liam you're a jerk…" I blushed as his lips came into contact with my forehead. I guess he thought I would let him off the hook by kissing my head better. I did let him off. For now.

"You actually fainted right after the guys left the room. I don't know why but you were blushing pretty deeply before you fell." Great it seems I can't even control my blushing when I'm around him either… what am I going to do?… "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit… This is too much for me to handle right now" I said chuckling. "Liam can you help me to my room please?"

* * *

_LPOV…_

"Absolutely Bella." I picked her up as if she were my bride and I saw her blush. Then I heard Alice and Jason jump in adding Comments like.

"Ooooh Bella you have a hubby now huh? Does Jack know about this? " Alice had said.

"Be gentle with her Liam." Jason added not helping anything at all

Bella quickly hid her face in my neck trying to hide any more of her blushing. "You guys really aren't helping Bella with her headache I said smiling. I carried her off to her room, Laying gently on her bed fluffing her pillow for her. "How you feeling Sweetie?" asking her in concern.

"I'll tough it out." I smiled at her. "Anything I can do for you Bells?" I suddenly felt her hand gently squeeze mine. "Keep me company?… Please. That's all I want." I started rubbing her back watching her smile grow little by little. "Liam… Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I'm going to dump Jack…" Wasn't expecting that one…

"Why Bella? Did he hurt you?"

"No…. I'm just not happy being with him anymore… I need someone like."

"Like who?"

She pulled herself up and closer to me caressing my cheeks. "Like you babe…"

I smiled at her. "You're dumping your boyfriend of two years for me?" She nodded getting closer to my lips whispering. "I need someone who isn't controlling… Someone who can trust me…. And that I can trust as well." I whispered back.

"You don't get that from Jack at all?…"

"No… I've been waiting for someone like you for a long time…" She pulls me closer.

"Bella… I've wanted to do this since I first saw you… First heard that Angelic voice of yours…"

"Shut up and Kiss Me…."

I didn't hesitate. I pulled her in and gently placed our lips together perfectly… I knew something was special about this woman…

* * *

**Jason: Yeah get some Liam!**

**Me: Oh shut the fuck up**

**Jason: I'm just sayin' bro. You got a Beautiful chick now.**

**Bella: Yes he does… how about you finish this up already and we get back to the room?… *gets up and walks to the room teasing you* **

**Me:…**

**Jason: Say it you silly bastard!**

**Me: Please Review this chapter and tell me what you guys think of it! New Chapter up tomorrow! Okay Bye! *gets up and runs after Bella locking the door behind me***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Twilight, or the Characters. I do not own Assassin's Creed, or any of the Characters. **

* * *

**Jason: *looks at my Watch* where the hell are those guys? The Chapter's getting ready to start.**

**Bella: *sits in the chair* oh keep your pants on, we're back *fixes my hair***

**Jason: There you are Bella! What the hell were you two doing? **

**Bella: *smirks* Well we-**

**Jason: On second thought I don't wanna know… Wait *looks around* where's Liam? **

**Me: *stumbles into the room and jumps into my chair panting* here… **

**Jason: Wow… Just-Wow…**

**Me: *fixes my shirt* uh why don't you lead the people into the next chapter Jason. **

**Bella: *smiles and holds his hand***

**Me: *blushes* **

**Jason: ALRIGHT! Jeez give it a break for 2 seconds! Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

_BPOV…_

"Shut up and Kiss Me…"

The Kiss… The one I've waiting to feel my whole life… The one that makes me forget all the pain. The Sorrow. The Anger. The regret. Everything most people never want to go through in their lives… Gone with one kiss. From this man whom I've only known a couple of days… How did he do this? How does he do this. I never want something like this to end…. I wanted it to last as long as I. WE could. Unfortunately, It was interrupted with a loud thud coming from the living room. I jumped into Liams arms farther gripping on to him tightly. Then we heard three new voices coming from my Living room. I looked at Liam scared, knowing who's it was.

"Oh my god. Liam what's happening?" I asked becoming terrified.

"I don't know… stay here Bella I'm gonna find out…" He got up and made his way to the door, When I had stopped him, he turned around and looked at me.

"Bella. Stay. Here…" I looked at him and nodded. I leaned up and gave him one more kiss before he left.

When he left my room I sat on my bed scared out of my mind, not knowing what Jack was doing to Liam. I heard the room become quiet when Liam asked Jack something. I didn't understand his question so I got up and snuck over to the door to hear what was going on a little more clearly. I still couldn't make out what was said all the way through. The only thing I could do was try and get closer. I made my way out to the living room to see my thoughts were proven. Jack was about three inches away from Liams face. It looked as if he was going to punch him in his ribs. I walked over to Liam and held his hand in mine looking at Jack.

"Jack. What are you doing here?" He looked at me angered at me being close to Liam.

"I came to stop you from making a horrible mistake by leaving e Bella." He looked at me then at my hand holding Liams.

"Oh you're not telling me you dumped me for this pathetic waste of blood." He was becoming angered more and more by the second.

"Yes I did. He treats me better than you did." I gripped his hand tighter getting closer to him wrapping my other arm around his.

"You're not leaving me for this Assassin!" He stepped closer Reaching out to grab me. I shut my eyes tightly. The I opened my eyes when I heard Jack slam against the floor. I looked at Liam and saw that his right hand had been in a fist and his arm was extended all the way out. I looked at Liam stunned at what he just did to Jack without trying. To tell you the truth it was kind of turning me on…

"If you ever touch her… I'll have a new motive to kill you Templar…"

I was so confused by everything that was happening… what he mean when he called Liam an "Assassin?" What did Liam mean when he called Jack a "Templar?" I looked at Liam one more time before he handed his keys to his Apartment to me and told to wait for him there. I had refused to go, but then one of Jacks other buddies' came in and helped him up off the ground. Liam looked at me and said.

"Please go and wait for me at my place Bella…" I finally agreed to go when I felt the intensity in the room become thick. He kissed me one more time before Rosalie and Alice took me to the car and Jason drove us home. Ice and Liam stayed behind to deal with Jack and his friend Sin. It was a strange nickname that was given to him by some of Jacks other friends.

Alice, Rose, and I were quiet most of the way until I couldn't help it anymore and asked Jason.

"What were they talking about back there?… " Jason was silent. We hit a red light and I gripped Jason by his collar and forced him to look at me.

"Jason! What were Liam and Jack talking about? 'Assassins'. 'Templars' What was that?"

Jason took my hands off of him and proceeded through the street light informing us of the story…

"Bella… Remember when I told you Liams Parents were killed when we were young?…"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything that just happened?" Jason looked at me with remorse for telling this dreaded story…

* * *

_LPOV…_

"Jack… For what you have done to me can not be forgiven by others… I Forgive you for the pain you had put me through. But with all decisions, there are consequences. Never any without them."

I stared Jack down as he did me. I had Ice standing by my side gripping at his daggers, readying himself for was imminent. I flicked my hands out to the sides a bit to engage the hidden blades I had on my wrists. Looking at Jacks stance I could tell he was going for his Forks that he had placed behind his back.

"You're heart has been filled with darkness and hate for the wrong things Life has Jack… By committing the acts that you have done to my Family, you have broken the truce our people have had for over fifty years…"

"I'm re-writing the truce! One with no Assassin's to get in our way!" Jack yelled as he wielded his Forks in each hand. I took my stance and held my ground.

"It's was written by our ancestors and no one is going to re-write it. Since it was written Assassins' and Templars' haven't had the innocent blood of one another spilled. I'm not about to let someone who is power-hungry ruin what we've had for five decades. If that means breaking the truce a bit further then so be it… But I will end what you have started and brought upon yourself!"

"I'd like to see you try…"

"Ice… take care of sin while I try and finish Jack one and for all." I looked at Ice interception of the Fight we were entering. Jack has always been and tough son of a bitch to break.

"Of course Liam…. I'll do my best…" He leaned over to me whispering in my ear. _"you just make sure to keep Bella and the girls safe…" _I smiled at Jack thanking him for more concerned with my life more than his own… Ice was never afraid of Death… He was Afraid of dying without a cause… That's one the best reasons he is my best friend.

* * *

_BPOV…_

I couldn't Believe what I just heard. I was so shocked and sad that I did nothing but cry on Alice and Rosalies' shoulders'… I cried so hard that I was finding it hard to open my eyes from the tear that had built up. For once I was blinded by love and sorrow in almost 5 years… I've never been this way since…

"It'll be alright Bella… Liam's tactical, he never fights unless he has a plan on how to get out of it with a few scratches or a couple of knife wounds."

I cried harder at that thought of Liam being Stabbed. After all that Jason told me about Jack the man who I dated and what he was capable of. It scared me more.

"Don't say that!" Alice looked at Jason.

"Jason what the hell's the matter with you?"

"Sorry I forgot you guys didn't know anything about us… It's a little different talking to non-Assassins' about our battles." Jason walked over to me and hugged me. "It'll be okay Bella… Liam's not going to hurt… Jack may be strong but Liam's stronger and smarter than he is."

I gripped onto Jason tightly crying into his shoulder praying that Liam was going to be okay…

"Please God… Please, Please, Please bring him back to me unharmed… I wanna hold him again so badly…"

All of the sudden the door opened…

* * *

**Bella:….**

**Me:…**

**Jason: Well?**

**Me:…**

**Bella:…**

**Jason: GUYS! **

**Me: What? We're Busy!**

**Bella: Just ignore him Liam… Come here… **

**Jason: Oh my God. ICE! ALICE! ROSALIE! COME HELP ME OUT HERE PLEASE!**

**Ice: What's all the noise?**

**Alice: what's wrong?**

**Rosalie: we were in the middle of Team Death Match on Black Ops.**

**Jason: Liam and Bella won't stop…. Wait Rosalie, Alice you guys play Xbox?**

**Alice: We love Xbox!**

**Rosalie: I'm more for PS3 but Xbox is fun.**

**Alice: Traitor!**

**Ice: what do you need?**

**Jason: help me out here? **

**Alice: review this chapter and tell us what you think. Please! *sits in your lap* aww is Jason feeling left out… I'll fix that for you *grabs your hand and leads you out of the room* **

**Ice: what are we supposed to do? **

**Rosalie: I guess take over for them until they're done swapping spit…**

**Ice: you wanna do that till the next Chapter? **

**Rosalie: Hell yeah… **

**Ice: Please review the chapter while we're gone ladies and gentlemen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm soo sorry for the 3 month delay for the chapter, a lot happened at work and I had things' I had to payoff at GameStop. But I'm all done with that stuff so now you all get a special Treat today. New chapter every day for four days. I Do Not own Twilight or any of the Characters' or Assassins' Creed or any of the Characters'.**

* * *

**Jason: Welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen. Everyone ready for the next chapter? **

**Me: Start it up**

**Bella: Yup **

**Alice *snuggles against Jason* yes **

**Rosalie: Ready**

**Ice: I've been waiting for Twenty Minutes**

**Jason: Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_BPOV…._

I saw Liam stumble in through the doorway and fall on the ground.

"LIAM!" I ran up to him holding back tears and shook him yelling for him to wake up. "Liam? Liam wake up baby! Wake up!" Then I heard a footstep walk up to me and place their hands on my back. I turned to see Ice. Smiling at me trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"He's fine Bella, He just took a beating and is a little tired right now" He started laughing again. He helped me up on my feet and I looked at Liam listening closely.

"zzzzz"

"I am going to kick his ass when he wakes up." Everyone shared a laugh at my comment. Ice and Jason picked Liam up and dropped him on his bed. "Careful!" I sat next to Liam and rand my fingers through his hair looking at him. I can't believed that Jack and Liam had history behind them. I felt horrible for Liam just went through, getting in a fight with Jack because of me.

I'm starting to feel like I did when it was with Edward, and getting in constant fights with Jacob. Then being abandoned by him. A tear trickled down my cheek when Liam's came up and wiped the tear away. I looked at him surprised at him and smiled at him.

"What's wrong baby?…" I hugged him tightly trying to stop crying because of my past. "Nothing sweetie… I'm just so happy you're okay… I was so worried about you."

I hugged him tightly and didn't let go. "how long have you been awake?" "Since they dropped me on the bed." I kissed his cheek and laid on his chest while holding his cheeks in my hands as I kissed him gently. "Hold on just a second baby…" He looked at me and smiled. "Okay Bella." I got up and walked over to the door to close it.

"What's up Bella?" I locked the door and turned around to him and looked at him. I sauntered over to him slowly. Liam sat up looking at me a bit confused. I sat in his lap and shoved him onto his back again.

He looked at him and smiled. I leaned down and kissed his neck. I started to smile when I felt his hands run up the center of my back. I looked at him longingly and asked him not to stop. His hands ran up my back and unhooked my bra. I reached down and unbuckled his pants and tried to unzip them. "Liam… I love you…." "I love you too Bella…" I straddled his waist knowing what we were about to do was going to be amazing…. Then a Pounding occurred at the door. We Would've been able to get past the noise and ignored it if it wasn't followed by Jason yelling through the door.

"LIAM YOU GOTTA GET OUT HERE NOW!" I didn't know what was happing so I held onto Liam tightly looking at him. He looked back at me then stroked my hair.

"Trust me it's not Jack, he wouldn't come anywhere near here." I re-hooked my bra and walked out with Liam as he was unlocking the door and putting his belt back on. We walked out of the room cautiously wondering what was wrong. I held onto Liam's arm tightly. Liam looked at Jason and asked "What's wrong?" Jason pointed to the couch and said.

"Look."

I looked at the couch and noticed Ice and Rosalie kissing. Wait? KISSING?

* * *

_LPOV…_

"Jason you asshole, I thought something bad happened!"

Jason laughed at me and smiled. Well I thought that would've been something cool to see." Then Alice wondered into the room and said in a singing voice. "Rosalie likes ice." Then she giggled and threw her arms around Jason and smiled. Jason smiled and placed his hand on Alice's hip. Then we heard a knock at the door and I went to go answer it. When I answered the door a man with light brown hair was standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" Bells looked at the boy and said with sorrow in your voice. "Edward?…"

* * *

**Me: Damn, I wasn't expecting him to show up. **

**Bella: Neither was I.**

**Me: well me and you are together now and that's all that matters. **

**Bella: *smiles* yes it is.**

**Me: Review and let us know what you guys think of the chapter and what you guys think will happen next. **

**Bella: In the mean time, lets get back to what we were doing before we were dragged out of the room. **

**Me: Sounds great to me Bells. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have trying to get a job in voice acting and getting my GED and attend Film Collage. I do apologize Readers. I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Ice: Welcome back Readers'.**

**Jason: So is everyone ready for the new Chapter?**

**Alice: I know I am.**

**Rosalie: Same here. **

**Liam: Waiting forever!**

**Bella: Yeah lets start it up!**

**Liam: Ladies and Gentleman. Enjoy Chapter six of our journey.**

* * *

_**BPOV…**_

Edward… Why is he here? How did I know I was here? What could he need? This is becoming so strange. First I find out Jack killed Liam's parents in Ireland. Jack is a Templar. Liam's an Assassin. Both get into a fight, and now Edward pops up here after two and a half years. I felt so confused about everything. All I wanted was to just be with him and us be left alone for a while. I mean isn't it bad enough he left me in a forest? I have so many questions…

"May I come in?" Liam let him in and walked past him and closer to me. I looked at Edward not knowing what he wanted. "What're you doing here Edward?..." I said looking at him for a second then at the floor.

"Bella… Jack isn't who he said he is… he's much more evil than you think he is." I looked at him not knowing he knew about Jack… Unless he was watching me. "What do you mean? How do you know Jack?" Edward looked away for a second but remained silent. Alice Looked at Edward and said gently. "Edward… How do you know about Jack? Please tell us." Liam walked up and placed his hand on Edwards shoulder. "Edward? You were watching Bella the whole time you were gone weren't you?" Still remaining silent Liam walked over and kissed my head. "I'll be back in a little bit Bella." I looked at Liam worried. "Where are you going?" He looked at me and said. "I'm gonna leave you guys' alone for a little bit." I held his hand. "But what about-" Liam knew what I was going to say and answered quickly. "Jack won't come anywhere near me… He'll never take me on by himself." I looked down a little. He lifted my head up a bit so I was looking in his eyes'. "I'll be fine Bells. Trust me…" I hugged him and said softly. "I do trust you… I'm just worried."

Liam hugged me back and said. "I'll take Jason with me if it'll help not worry about a little bit. Jack won't Jason and I head on, or at all. We're too much for him to handle." I nodded with my eyes closed. "Okay…" Just as the two left Alice stopped Jason and said.

"Hey…" Jason looked back at her. "Yes Alice?" Alice walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You better be safe…" Jason smiled and said "Okay." Alice walked over and stood next to me and hugged me saying. "You better keep each other safe so we don't worry too much about you two." Liam and Jason laughed. Jason responded. "We will Alice." They left right after that. Leaving Alice, Rosalie wand I alone with Edward to explain how he knows about Jack and how he knows he more evil than we thought. Rosalie looked at Edward folding her arms in front of her. She looked at Edward sternly waiting for him to talk. "Well Edward?" I looked at Rosalie and said. "Rose… Please I can handle this…." Edward walked over to the couch and let out a deep sigh. I looked at Edward from the chair next to him waiting for him to answer. He looked at me with a bit shame on his face. "Were you watching me this whole time?" He looked at me trying to answer. Alice sat next to him and held his hand and looked at him. "Eddie… We won't be mad at you. We just want to know." He looked down and let out one last sigh.

"Yes… I've been watching Bella." Rosalie looked at him as if she wanted to yell at him but she didn't. "How long have you been watching her?" He went silent again for a minute. "How long Eddie?"

"Four months after she started dating Jack." I looked at him not sure what to say. How could've he been here the whole time, watching but not coming out once. Where was he at? Where did he go? Now I have even more questions. "If you were here this whole time… Then why didn't you try calling me, or talking to me or any of us?" I looked at him waiting to know why. Alice turned Edward towards him so she was looking straight at him. "Edward… How do you know Jack is more than we expect him to be?" He looked at us. I started to wonder what was about to be said to us.

"I felt like there was something about him that was… off. I followed him home one day and when he got inside, I walked up to the window to see what he does what he does in his spare time… But when I got to the window just a few seconds after he got inside. He was gone…"

We all looked at Edward with wide eyes not knowing what he completely meant by "gone." Rosalie walked into the kitchen and asked. "Would you like some coffee Bella?" "No, thanks- What do you mean he was gone Edward?" He looked at me and said. "Gone. Like just that he wasn't there anymore. I even got into the house and looked for me and I didn't see him… But I heard him talking somewhere. I eventually found a door hidden in his closet where he left it cracked. I went into the doorway and found some stair. I followed them down and saw him at a table with two other men about his age. They had maps and coordinates written on them and on other sheets of paper. They also had some body armor down there with them with swords and flails."

We sat there shocked at what we were hearing from Edward. Jack having a secret room in his house. Maps and Locations written down. I didn't know what to do or what to ask except. "What were they talking about?" Rosalie walked back into the living room and handed me a cup of coffee. I guess I'll need it now. Or maybe a whole pot. "Thank you Rose…" Edward pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket that had a Picture of what looked like a metal ball. "I don't know. All I know is they were talking about some ancient sphere their ancestors have been trying to get for centuries. They kept calling it _"The Apple Of Eden"_ for some reason. I don't know why they want it, but they want it badly."

I sipped my coffee waiting for Liam and Jason to get back. I wonder if Liam may know something about this _"Apple Of Eden" _thing. Why would Jack want this thing? What can it do? And why would their ancestors be trying to get it for centuries? Why is it so important to them? UGH! This is starting to hurt my head… I gotta stop asking all the questions'. I'm just getting confused more and more with each answer to one of my questions'. I let out a deep sigh and sipped my coffee again. I stood up and walked to the back door when Alice asked me. "Bells where're you going?" I looked at her still holding my coffee in my hand, I reached for my cigarettes and pulled one out and put it on my lips.

"I'm going out to smoke and try to relax for a few minutes, because so far I'm way more confused now than when I was before Jason and Liam left. I just gotta stop thinking for a little bit." Alice got up and looked at me. "Bella! You shouldn't be smoking it's bad for you!" I smiled and told her that I needed at lease one. I stepped outside while Rosalie and Alice stayed inside and talked to Edward a little more. I lit my cigarette and took a drag off of it. I leaned my head back a little as I exhaled it out. I've had a little bit of a strange day. Very stressful to add to it as well. I sat down in the chair outside and kind of sank down into it. I took a couple more drags off of my cigarette. I took my phone out and texted Liam to make sure he was ok. He texted me back about a minute later telling me he was and that he would be home soon. I walked back inside after I finished my cigarette and sat back down in the chair next to Edward.

"I texted the guys'. They said they'll be home soon." Alice, Ice and Rosalie nodded.

* * *

_**LPOV…**_

After Jason and I left, I couldn't help but worry about what that Edward guy wanted to talk to Bella about. I mean this guy is her Ex. Who knows what she could be talking about right now. Jason looked at me wondering what was wrong with me. As if it weren't already obvious that I was worried. "Dude… Don't sweat it, I'm sure it's fine." He patted me on the back after he said that trying to calm me down. "Yeah… I'm sure you're right man." I received a text from Bella.

_New text message_

_"Hey are you guys okay? I'm really confused and I'm still a little worried about you guys…_

I smiled when I read it knowing nothing too bad happened at the house. I texted her back

_"Yeah we're fine we're actually gonna had back right now. Be there in five minutes'."_

I Looked at Jason and told him. "Dude we should head back I got a bad feeling right now…" Jason looked at me concerned. "Okay? What kind of bad feeling?" I stopped and said quietly. "Like I think we need to find a new spot to hide it…" Jason looked at me a little more wide eyed and said. "We should start running." "Agreed." We both started running as fast as we could back to our place hoping everything was still fine. We made it to the door of our place and we ran in and slammed the door behind us. "We need to hurry!" Jason yelled to Ice. I walked over to Bella, Rose, Alice, Edward, and Jacob. Wait. Jacob? I looked next to Bella and saw him sitting there.

"Jake? When did you get here?" Jake looked at me and tried to answer but I cut him off because we had a bigger worry at this time. "Never mind fill me in later. Just follow me." I held Bellas hand and lead her and everyone else down the hallway into my room.

"Liam what's going on? Why are we all in your room?" Bella said wondering what was going. I walked over to the wall and pounded my fist on it once to unlock a keypad that's hidden by a small door. I punched my passcode in and a hidden door popped open. I looked back at everyone and gently took Bellas hand in mine.

"Bella you have to trust me. Everything I'm about to show you and tell you will explain everything that's happened so far…" Bella looked at me a little scared but nodded and followed me. I lead everyone into the door and it closed behind us. Alice was looking around and asked. "Why did you lead us into a big box guys?" I clicked a couple of buttons and looked back at her. "It's an elevator."

The room started to moved downward. "Where are we going Jason?" Alice asked looking up at him holding onto his arm. "We're going down into our training grounds. We have to hide something valuable that we can't let Jack ever have." After the elevator stopped moving the doors opened and revealed a giant room filled with weapons, targets, throwing knifes, training staffs, and weights. "Welcome to our training room guys." I said without looking at anyone else but Bella. I lead bella forward, while Ice and Jason lead the rest. Without looking back I asked Ice what Edward told them. He quickly informed me on what Jack was planning. "Edward… The Coordinates… Did you happen to see at least one of them?" He looked at me. "No. Unfortunately I didn't see one of them." I looked down and sighed. "Damn…. This is going to get messy quick unless we move this thing out of here." Bella Looked at me. I have to tell her.

"What're you talking about Liam?" Bella asked me with concern. "What do you guys have that it could be putting you guys in danger?" Ice, Jason and I got quiet. I looked at her into her eyes and sat her down. Bella we have something that Jack wants… If he gets is…. The whole world will be danger." Edward looked up at me and said. "You have the Apple don't you?" Everyone went silent waiting for an answer. "We've been guarding it for the last five years…" Bella looked at me not knowing what to say.

"What does that thing even do? I mean it just looks like a ball of metal." Jacob said out of curiosity, wanting to know what made it so special. Ice glanced at Jacob. "It has powers that can control any ones' mind. Any ones actions. It can make the wielder do anything they want to whomever they want." Jacob looked at him having another question. "If it's so powerful then why don't you use it to get rid of Jack?" Jason looked at me and said. "We would… But not anyone can use it. The level of power the Apple has… It can be fatal if the wielders mind is weak. So far Liam's the only one who knows how to use it."

"Yeah and I barely know how to use it. So far I've only mastered how to lock up someones body so they can't move. And that took me the whole five year we had it. I mastered that six and a half months ago." walked over to a small crate with a lock on it. I pulled out a key from a small hidden drawer in the wall. I opened the lock and pushed the lid to the crate. As the lid came off an ominous yellow glow of light came out of the crate. Bella walked over and looked at it with her eyed widened. I slowly grabbed the Apple and pulled it out. I turned around to show everyone. "This… is _The Apple Of Eden…_One of the most powerful artifacts in the world." Everyone gazed at it in amazement. Bella looked at it even more than others. I placed it in a blue cloth and covered it up. I looked at Jason and Ice.

"Gear up guys. We're gonna have to move out soon to hide this thing If Jack's planning a way to get it. Gear up and start training. We leave in two days."

"Yes sir" Jason and Ice both said. They walked up to two capsules holding a robe in each one. Alice walked over to Jason and asked. "You guys have your own robes?" Jason looked at her and smiled. "Yeah every assassin has their own." She looked at it and said. "They're so… cute! I love the design on them." She said with a smile on her face. Ice looked at her and chuckled. "Assassins' aren't supposed to look cute in their robes. We're supposed to look Intimidating, fierce, not afraid of anything." Rosalie laughed at Ice. "Well what's wrong with being intimidating and cute?" She said while putting her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and smiled. "Well nothing. It just kind of messes up the image." I walked over to Ice and looked at him.

"You know image isn't the main thing to being an Assassin right?" Then he had a look on his face like he was going to try and say something funny. I looked at him with a finger pointed at him. "AH! Watch what you say next man, I don't want to have to flick your ear." He didn't say a thing after that. Rosalie looked at me because she didn't understand. "You see Rose, Ice doesn't really like the feeling of having his ear flicked. It doesn't hurt it actually kind of tickles him but he can't stand it." She looked at him with an evil smile on her face, While Ice looked at me and said. "DUDE! Don't tell her that! Now she's just gonna do that to get me to do stuff for her." I laughed at him. I turned to Jacob and Edward and looked at them sternly. "I'll need you're guys' help. I we can't take these guys on with just the three of us. We'll need extra help. Knowing Jack he'll bring some friends' along with him." Alice raised her hand high and said. "I'll help!" I smiled and said.

"Alice. Are you sure you wanna do this? These guys aren't going to be easy to fight." She giggled and hugged Jason. "Yes I'm sure I want to help." Rose offered as well. "I'll help you guys too." I smiled and thanked her for the help. Bella grabbed my hand and said. "I'm helping to…" Edward and Jacob agreed to helping us out. Now we have eight people. Now All we have to do is train them for the next two days so they can help us hide it.

Later that night When I was training with my hidden blades. Bella walked in to watch me. I trained for about five full minutes before I noticed her watching.

"How long have to been standing there?"

"About five minutes."

I laughed and walked over to her and held her in my hands. "Did you like seeing me train?"

She smiled. "Yes. Think you could teach me a few things with those?"

"Of course. Here." I handed her a pair of blades and helped her put them on. I taught her a few deflect and counter moves. She was a fast learner so it didn't take very long. About an hour later we were messing around and laughing. I gently pushed her and then she pushed me. Except hard and I fell on my ass. "Need some help up?" She gave me her hand and I pulled her down onto me smiling at her. And at that moment me and her were done laughing and we just stared at each other. We kissed for a few minutes… Then things got heated after a few minutes. She reached down and pulled my belt off while I unhooked her bra again. Hopefully this time there won't be any distractions… We stayed in the Training room all night making love. The absolute best feeling I've ever had in my entire life. I knew this was the girl I was meant to be with.

* * *

**_BPOV…_**

Liam and I made in the training room all night long. I couldn't believe we finally were able to be alone long enough. It felt so great. I haven't felt anything that came close to this. I didn't want it to stop. Ever. I wanted to be with this man for the rest of my life. I couldn't wait to hide this thing from Jack and be with Liam. The sooner the better.

* * *

**Jason: well looks like we got some recruits!**

**Ice: Sure does. And a couple of cute ones' too.**

**Alice: Oh Jason *hugs you* We're partners now! **

**Rosalie: And Ice you're very sweet. **

**Jacob: Well being an Assassin might not be too bad.**

**Edward: Maybe. Having an adventure sounds nice. **

**Liam: Well you got have one more thing to do after you're done with your traning.**

**Bella: What's that? **

**Jason: you have to become part of the Brotherhood. **

**Bella: Well how do we become part of it?**

**Jason: You'll have to wait till the next Chapter.**

**Alice: Damn.**

**Liam: Review this Chapter and let us know what you think about it!**

**Bella: what're you guys waiting for? Go review! **


End file.
